The present invention is an improvement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,431.
In general, wherever there are moving parts which slide along a surface, friction is present therebetween. This friction between the moving parts and the surface they are sliding along causes wear and tear to both the surface and the moving parts. A common and simple practice to reduce the friction and thus the wear and tear between the moving parts and the corresponding surface is to provide lubricant there between.
In many situations, the lubricant must be continually provided to the moving parts and corresponding surface to reduce friction. For instance, upon ignition of an internal combustion engine, several seconds pass before oil is pumped throughout the engine to provide sufficient lubrication between any moving parts and corresponding surfaces and reduce friction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,431 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,512 provide a pre-combustion engine lubrication system or fluid pump assembly, respectively, which provides lubrication to internal combustion engines before ignition occurs therein. However, heretofore there has not been provided the ability to prelubricate secondary systems, such as additional engines or tertiary systems, such as transmissions, utilizing one starter motor.